Possessing Noll
by Xymena Falling
Summary: A normal day in the office descends to chaos and confusion as Gene decides to check up on his brother, but fed up with the fact that Mai and Naru still aren't together, he decides to take things into his own hands... MaixNaru


**Just a one shot, coz we didn't want to work this one into the big story. Though other one-shots sort of will be. **

* * *

Possessing Noll

I walked through the door into Noll's office. I shuddered slightly, I had never gotten used to the feel of solid objects moving through me. Noll was asleep, his face buried in one arm. I walked forwards and moved the hair out of his face. It was strange how I could touch objects and move them, but I could also walk straight through them. It was all about mindset.

Noll stirred as the front door opened. There was the patter of feet, and then I heard the whistling of the kettle. Not long after the door opened and in came Mai, carrying the usual cup of tea. She paused when she saw he was asleep, and left the cup on his desk. After gazing at him for a few minutes she left.

I sighed. _How could you ever think that she preferred me to you? Idiot scientist._ I glared at Noll, who was blissfully unaware of my presence. He never knew that I occasionally called to check up on him. If only I were alive to talk some sense into him… I smiled as the plan developed in my brain.

The front door opened again, and Noll woke up. Mai said something from the other room, and there was a rapid knock on the door.

"Yes Lin?" Yes, Noll has memorised everyone's knocks.

"Naru, there's something here, some spirit." Damn Lin's shiki. I forgot about them.

"It's probably just passing through." You wish Noll.

"My shiki… they seem to know it already in some way." I really needed to make him shut up. I sighed. I don't actually enjoy possessing people that much. I did try once, just out of curiosity, but unless you know the person it really isn't that fun. I picked a teenage boy, and made him do loads of silly jokes, but he had already done them! Just my luck.

I stepped into Lin. Not the same as stepping through him. It also takes a certain mindset to possess someone. You have to see yourself possessing them, then you have to step into them, right next to their soul. If you step into the wrong place it fails, and the person just gets freaked out.

I made his soul budge up, then stretched myself through his body, coating his nerves and threading myself through his muscles. It actually takes a millisecond, though it sounds like a longer process.

Noll looked at us strangely.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but he seems to have gone now. You were right, just passing through." Wow, my voice sounded weird. Well, like Lin's, but from my mouth, it was strange.

Noll nodded. Inside I sighed with relief. I walked out and sat Lin at Lin's desk. Unfortunately he was fighting me, making my movements slightly strange. Luckily Noll had returned to the file he had fallen asleep on and didn't notice.

_Lin! It's me, Gene!_ I planted the words in his mind. I felt his brain race, was aware of his thought processes.

_That's not possible. Well, it is. But why would he…? No, it can't be._ He struggled for a moment. _What are you doing?_ He thought.

_Well, I was checking up on Noll, but then I had an idea! But you mustn't tell him! If I unpossess you, promise me you won't tell._ Lin blinked. I hadn't possessed him enough for him not to remember, nor was he entirely out of control of his body.

_Promise. What's the idea?_ Curious as always.

_Can't say! But you'll see soon enough. Shall we say, it has a lot to do with my brother and a certain female he really needs to realise his feelings for._ Lin smiled, probably remembering several plans I had come up with to try and get Noll a girlfriend. All of them had failed of course, but this one wouldn't. I was sure. I held more cards then previously.

I retracted myself and stepped out of Lin. He smiled as I left.

"Good luck." He whispered.

I nodded, not that he could see, and left his office, wondering what to do next. Mai was daydreaming at her desk. I debated scaring her, but that would mean alerting her to my presence, and then they might call John in to exorcise me. Not to mention Lin would be in trouble. But it was SO tempting. Of course, my twin beat me to it.

"Mai, I don't pay you to do nothing." Noll stated coolly, while leaning on his doorframe. Mai jumped and spun round, sheepish.

"Naru! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Tea." Noll deadpanned.

"Hai!" Mai jumped up and went to the kitchen. Noll stared after her for a minute, then turned and walked back into his office. I followed. As did Mai a few minutes later, carrying a cup of tea. She took the old one and left, Noll once again staring after her. Probably without even realising. How could someone so obvious be so _dense_?

I sighed again. Maybe this would be harder then I thought.

'_Noll'_ I tried to speak in his mind, like we used to do. No reply.

'_Noll, answer me.'_ He stiffened, head leaning minutely to one side, a confused look on his face. My shoulders dropped when there was still no reply. He shrugged and continued working.

* * *

Shall we say the next few hours weren't very exciting? No, that would be an understatement. I don't know how Mai could cope with this boredom. Admittedly most of the time seemed to be spent daydreaming and fetching infinite numbers of cups of tea. Luckily, I was saved from going out of my mind by the arrival of a certain monk and miko. So was Mai apparently, seeing as she immediately jumped up, grinning broadly, and rushed forward to great them.

"Mai!" Takigawa Houshou cried, crushing her tiny body in a bear hug. Mitsuzake Ayako hugged her considerably more gently after Houshou had released her. Lin had ventured out to get to a storage room for extra files and nodded at them.

"Hello, Takigawa-san, Mitsuzake-san." He said.

"Hello Lin-san!" They grinned and waved. Noll ventured into the reception area to glare at the intruders. I laughed as they seemed unfazed. Well, they had gotten used to it by now.

"Hello Naru-chan." Houshou smiled.

"I would appreciate if you didn't distract my assistant from her work." I smirked. Like she needed a distraction to get distracted.

"Aww, come on, she can take a break!" Houshou complained.

"She already has." Noll said pointedly. Mai looked sheepish and blushed slightly.

"You never give her a break!" Ayako protested.

"She took it herself, without my permission." They looked at her.

"Umm, I fell asleep…" She admitted still blushing. She's so cute when she blushes. No wonder Noll's infatuated.

"Mai-chan! Now we won't get to talk to you!" Complained Houshou, as Ayako sat down on the sofa, clearly refusing to go.

"She can still get you tea." Ayako said. Noll paused. Maybe he knew from experience they wouldn't leave, until they felt they had spent enough time with Mai.

"Fine." He snapped, then retreated back to his office, adorned with a scowl.

"We haven't seen you for ages!" Ayako cried, triumphant.

"Time flies for old people…" I grinned. He just made this too easy. I hit him at the same time as her.

"OWW! You didn't have to hit me twice!" He complained.

"I didn't."

"Then how come it hurts twice as much?"

"You're just a wuss." I hit her on the head. "Why did you hit me?" She screeched, as Mai tried to get a word in edgeways.

"I didn't… but you…" She tried, amid various demented yellings and yelps.

"You!" Ayako yelled again, as I hit her. Lightly, I would never hit a woman hard.

Noll's door flew open, and said person appeared, death glares directed at the offending couple.

"He started it!" She said while Houshou blamed it on her. Noll was not amused. I grinned. And hit both of them simultaneously.

"!" They both said, before shouting at each other. By now I was bored of the noise, they were giving me a headache, and I'm a ghost. I stuck an arm though each of them. I said before that I'm not used to the sensation of a solid passing through me, but I've done it lots of times. If the solid is alive, it's even creepier for them. Not surprisingly they both yelped as something freezing and not quite there went through them. Their eyes widened, and their mouths clamped shut. I smiled, satisfied.

"Are you okay?" A rather surprised Mai asked. They nodded. Noll was apparently pleased with this turn of events, seeing as he went back to his office.

"Did you feel that too?"

"Feel what?" Mai was annoyed at being ignored.

"It was like…"

"Cold…" Mai raised an eyebrow, something she'd probably copied of Noll, it looked exactly the same. They were saved by the arrival of someone else.

A teenager walked through the door. He had black hair and glasses, jeans and a shirt. I stared. No way…

"Yasu!" Mai jumped up. She does a lot of that. I gaped. What were the chances that the same guy I possessed walks into the office, and then everyone knows him? A million to one. Yet there he was.

"Mai-chan! Ayako! Bou-san! What are you guys doing here?" _Bou-san?_ Why do they call him Mr Monk?

There was a shuffling up to make space on the sofa, then general chat, and loud laughter as 'Yasu' imitated some fight someone on the street had had.

Noll came out of the office yet again, to see what the new disturbance was.

"This is an office, not a coffee shop." He snapped, annoyed. I sighed, I was getting pretty fed up of his anti-social behaviour. It was time for me to step in. Literally.

Noll struggled as I spread out over his body. I didn't need any adjusting, seeing as he was identical. Though I noticed a few new cuts and bruises, probably from saving Mai yet again. I flexed, it felt good to be back in a proper body, especially one which was pretty much mine. I felt alive again. A grin spread across our face.

Everyone blinked.

Noll, I have to be fair, did try his hardest to win back his body, but I'm strong enough to stop him. Eventually he gave up and sulked in a corner of his mind.

'_Cheer up Noll! I'd have thought you'd be happy to see me!'_

A shocked silence resonated through his brain and the office.

"Naru…?" Mai started.

"Yes Mai?" I said, still smiling. Ahh, and my voice came out too. Well, his, but you know what I mean.

"Um…" Everyone was still staring at us.

"Are you feeling alright?" She chocked out.

_Gene, get out of me!_ Noll shouted.

'_Not a chance. This feels good!'_

_Gene!_ He growled. I love making him angry. _I mean it._

'_What exactly are you going to do?' _Silence. For once he didn't have an answer. I like it that way.

The others watched us, as my smile faded slightly during the internal conversation. Worried glances were being exchanged.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Err, right…" She stood up, walking to the kitchen muttering something about tea and withdrawal symptoms. How much tea does he drink?

_I like tea._

'_That's not all you like.' _

I sat down on the sofa and started chatting to 'Yasu'. I wanted to find out more about my ex-possessee. Mai put the tea in front of me, and dragged Bou-san and Ayako away for a quiet word. However, 'Yasu', or Yasuhara as I found out, seemed to be in a state of shock and wasn't really listening to me.

"Yasuhara?" I asked for the third time.

"Er, what?" He snapped away from his reverie.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you serious?"

"Er, yes?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you…"

"Why is everyone worried?"

"Emotional too…"

"…"

"Are you pregnant?" I blinked.

"I'm not capable of being pregnant." Has he gone mad?

"That's more like you. You had me worried for a moment." I blinked again. And retreated to the office. I was starting to see why Noll spent so much time there. It's not often you meet nutcases like him.

I sat in the swivel chair, so comfy, and thought, absentmindedly turning. The door opened in the middle of my spin. I looked up at Mai. She put a hand on my forehead.

"Do you feel unusual?"

"I feel slightly sick now…"

"That could be from the spinning."

"Yeah, but it's so fun!"

"…"

"Have a go!" I jumped up, pulled her round and put her in the chair, before slowly setting her off.

_What the hell are you doing?_

'_Chilax Noll, I'm just giving your girlfriend a good time…'_

_She is NOT my girlfriend!_

'_Really? You're giving off amazing vibes…'_

_Gene…_

'_Fine, fine, if you say so. I guess you won't mind too much if I kiss her then.'_

_GENE!_

'_I'll take that as an "I do mind"' _

_I don't mind… _He grumbled, so obviously minding.

'_Whatever you say'_

_How would I explain it when you stop possessing me?_

'_I dunno, maybe "my dead twin brother possessed me to teach me some skills so I'm not totally socially retarded, and ended up kissing Mai cos she's just so darn cute" Will that do?'_

_No_

'_Okay, what about: "I just love you so much, I couldn't resist"?'_

_No_

'_Perhaps "I was possessed by my twin brother, who listened to my body language, and therefore correctly deduced that I am actually madly in love with Mai"?'_

_NO! I am not madly in love with Mai!_

'_What about-'_

_No Gene. And anyway, Mai's about to be sick if you keep on spinning her._

'_Sorry'_

I stopped spinning the chair and a green faced Mai fell out. She slumped on the floor, moaning something about her head.

"Mai? Are you okay?" I said, biting my lip. What have I done? I've spoiled any chances my brother had… not to mention she does look pretty sick.

"I think I need to get to the bathroom…" She gasped. I pulled her up and dragged her out, the other three looking up surprised, and followed. She collapsed on the floor of the bathroom.

"What did you do?" I turned to face the raging miko.

"Spun her round a lot?" I said nervously, eyeing her hands. They were far away from me, thankfully. Pity they weren't further. Like a few miles further.

"You- what?"

"Er, spun her round a lot?"

"Naru… Didn't you think to stop when she turned slightly pale? And then a pale shade of lime?"

"I was… spinning her too fast, I couldn't see her face…" I guessed, hoping they'd swallow the lie. 'I was talking to my twin brother who I've possessed' didn't sound like a good thing to say in the current circumstances.

Mai was alright again, and a normal shade, in 15 minutes.

"Mai? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sick…" She looked at me over her cup of tea, and smiled.

"It's okay." Does she forgive him for anything?

"Er, thanks." I smiled slightly, it was hard not to when faced with such a massive grin.

I went to my office.

"Mai, tea." I threw back over my shoulder like I had seen Noll do. Ayako tutted.

She walked into the office.

"Er, Mai…" I'd asked plenty of girls out, but doing it for my brother…

_Gene, if you do this I'll-_

'_Thank me for doing what you don't have the guts to do.'_

_I think kill you was more what I was thinking_

'_Lucky for me, I'm already dead.'_

Pause

'_Fine the, you do it!'_

_There's no way-_

'_See! Not man enough!'_

_I am "man enough" I just-_

'_Prove it!'_

_No._

'_Fine then.'_

"Um, Naru?" Mai was waving a hand in front of our face.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Mai, I zoned out for a bit."

She handed me the tea.

"Thanks." She blushed. I took a deep breath, this was it.

"You look so pretty when you blush." I stopped smiling and looked at her seriously. She blushed harder.

'_Isn't she cute?'_

_Gene, stop it._

'_Jealous, are we?'_

No reply. Meanwhile I had stood up and walked round the desk.

'_Look, your hearts speeding up'_

_That's fear._

'_What, scared of rejection?'_

_Of what you're going to do_

I was staring down at her.

"Mai…" I breathed and interlaced my fingers with hers.

'_I don't think you can wriggle out of this one, our hand feels like it's burning…'_

_Hmph_

'_Wow, you got it bad.'_

_No…_

'_Sure. That's why you're shivering.'_

_That's from cold._

'_Noll, it's 27 degrees in here!'_

…

'_Noll, I don't want to do this for you.'_

_Then don't_

'_You're so stubborn. I feel like I've swallowed a brick.'_

_That's you._

'_Yeah, you probably feel worse. Or better depending on your point of view…'_

Mai was watching us nervously, probably seriously confused as to why I was zoning out all the time. Unsure, she stood on tiptoes and gently kissed him. Noll's body lurched into action; before I could do anything he was kissing her back. Quickly, get out, get out!

I retracted myself and fled from the room, leaving them wrapped up in their own little world.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
